


The Red Herring

by UnlinkedRadio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Help I don’t know how to work AO3, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, Marichat, My first fic, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlinkedRadio/pseuds/UnlinkedRadio
Summary: Now that Hawk Moth is behind bars, Marinette is searching for a new hobby. When she discovers fanfiction writing, she decides to deep dive into it and write about her superhero counterpart and her famous classmate, Adrien Agreste. But what happens when she gets a movie deal and has to juggle between 3 identities? Even worse, her nemesis plays Adriens love interest!





	1. The Red Herring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fan fiction in like 4 years!! Woah! Okay boys, like and comment and let me know what you like and don’t like! And... yeah. This story is also available on wattpad under the username UnlinkedRadio !

Ladybugs eyes glimmered with a sea of dark blue that correlated brilliancy with the layers of the starry night sky above them. Typically, her eyes were filled with the type of determination that fueled rising suns but tonight... they were full of earthquaking sadness as she realized that she would have to let her love, Adrien, go. 

"You can't just leave me like this, without knowing who you are. Isn't it unjust for me to stay here unknowing?" He said with the shattering of his heart becoming audible

"I'm sorry Adrien, I can't reveal myself. For I must live a life of secrecy sworn by my master. I'm terribly sorry to have lead you on like this." 

The boy stepped forward and reached for Ladybugs hand but she pulled away hesitantly. His viridescent eyes met hers with a newfound competitive anger. 

"What about when we danced together here, on the rooftop? Or when we flew above the city? What about the rose? Did it all just... mean nothing to you?" His voice came in and out between quivering and booming

She walked backwards and took a step onto the side of the rooftop. Looking back she said, 

"Goodbye, Adrien." 

She grabbed onto her yo-yo and shot it, making the end disappear in the darkness of night. And when she jumped, she disappeared with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"1.5 MILLION CLICKS?" 

Marinette sat astonished in front of her computer. Her ZappPad profile laid open in front of her. New comments were flooding in by the seconds. The page was overrun by notifications screaming "This can't be the end!"  
She had been working on this fanfiction for weeks, why was it suddenly blowing up overnight? Her brain racked for answers as she clicked refresh. 

1.6 Refresh. 1.7 Refresh 1.8 Refresh. 

Her mouth stuck ajar and her mind was running through the phrase "oh my god" like a broken record. How was it even possible for THAT many people to read something all at once? 

"That's a lot of people, Marinette!" A small gravelly voice discerned from the corner of the room

The little red bug zoomed towards the digital screen. That was Tikki, her Kwami. Marinette looked at Tikki longingly and was flooded with memories of transforming into her alter ego, Ladybug, to save civilians from the chaos in Paris. But her superhero days were behind her, now that hawk moth was behind bars; her life was spent tediously in her room designing fashion and taking up new skills such as writing.  
The kwami itself was still such a mystery to her. It still had powers yet to be unlocked and there was no exact science on how it has the ability to turn its master into a superhero. She always found herself speculating in bed at 3 am about its exact finities and quirks. What were its limits? 

"I know, Tikki! I don't know how so many people could've possibly found out about my..." She turned into a harsh whisper "Fanfiction..." 

Tikki squished herself against the asian girls pale cheek in an attempt to comfort her. Marinette rapidly typed in "The Red Herring: A Ladrien Fic". Brand new options began popping up. Headlines that were unbeknownst to her were appearing in blue psychedelic links that urged her to click.

Adrien Agreste admits to reading fanfiction!

Want a new read? Adrien Agreste recommends some fanfiction! 

Supermodel Adrien Agreste Supports Fanfiction Writers! 

No. Freaking. Way.  
Marinette rushed and clicked the first link which took her to a YouMood video of Adrien at what looks like a comic convention panel. The video isn't super high quality and it looks like it was taken on a toaster but it doesn't phase her laser beam focus on the screen. Two teenage girls around her age excitedly bounce to the microphone, they squealed as they watched Adrien in front of them smiling on a couch above. The brunette of the two, steps forward towards the microphone. She cleared her throat and hesitantly asked

"Have you ever read fanfiction about yourself?" 

The crowd oohs and laughs which managed to bring out a mini laugh from Marinette. Her classmate and supermodel, Adrien, was the most charming boy a girl could possibly fall for.  
Adrien pulled his microphone closer to his face and took a teasing pause which made the staring girl practically drool. 

"If I'm being honest.... I have." 

Then erupts the screaming fest. The audio is collapsed by the deafening sound of screeching teen girls. He laughs and after a second of cheers, is able to quiet the audience with a flick of his hand. It isn't dictating or disrespectful. His hand is gentle and calms the audience with respect. He definitely knows how to control a crowd. 

"Okay so... I've recently been reading this one about myself and Ladybug. I believe it's called The Red Herring. It's really really good. If I remember correctly, it's by MiracleBug on ZappPad!"

The video stops abruptly and only half of Marinette's questions have been answered. Though it does explain why her fanfiction blew up. Mixed emotions brewed inside of her and her stomach began to quiver. She couldn't tell whether she should be happy or breaking down. She slammed her face into the desk in front of her and groaned. Tikki ran into the crevices of her arms on the table. Marinette began to ram her head into her arms repeatedly. 

"Why. Am. I. Like. This?" 

Tikki, as stubborn as usual, attempted to push the girls head up from her arms but the bug was far too puny to lift her.

"What's wrong Marinette? Isn't this a good thing?" She asked in the darkness of her arms

She finally lifted her head up and squinted her dry eyes at the natural light. 

"What if Adrien finds out it was me who wrote that fanfiction? He's going to think I'm a psycho stalker!" 

The bug was yet again almost crushed by her flailing arms as she slammed into the desk again. The desk slam was followed by another groan that grumbled in her throat. Tikki escaped from her arms and floated above next to her ear so she could hear clearly. 

"Well people don't normally write fanfiction about people they know in real life." She said

Her attempt at consolation failed miserably causing Marinette to let out a scream grunt mixture. After a minute of pure embarrassment running through her veins, she exhaled and lifted her head high. Her mind clouded with adrenaline and realization. 

"Well he will never know it's me because it's under a username! As long as he never figures out that I'm 'MiracleBug', he'll never know it's me!" 

She then began to brainstorm and asses the situation to its full extent. Soon she's scribbling on scrap pieces of paper all the anxiety filled possibilities on what could happen. Organizing her thoughts created a calming peace of mind. Mumbles of perturbed thoughts spilled out of her mouth like ink flowing out of a pen. Tikki grabbed a lemon macaroon from the corner. When she takes the first bite, the crunch then registers factors that Marinette didn't even acknowledge as part of the problem.  
Kwami. Superhero. Secret Identity. 

What if Adrien figures out that she wrote the fanfiction and connects the dots that she's Ladybug... 

Her scream of realization rang throughout the house. 

~

"Marinette, it's 3 AM! You have school tomorrow!" Tikki yawned 

As exhausted as she was, she couldn't sleep. She continually paced around the room and every so often go on the computer to check the status of her ZappPad page. At last she was confronted with a decision. As the numbers kept climbing with every refresh, the final choice only became harder and harder to choose. 

Should she take it down or keep it up online for people to read?

Each time that Marinette clicked refresh, the guilt of taking it down grew. It would just add on to the amount of people she would disappoint if she took it down. When she last checked, it had reached #2 Ranked in the hashtag Adrien Agreste. She slowly inched her mouse towards the grey trash can icon but when she reached it, the feeling of unlawfulness shook her to her core causing her to retract almost immediately. She could practically feel the disappointment of her new fans. 

"This is a disaster!" She sighed

A delicate yawn escaped from her lips. It had been around 3 hours since she learned about Adrien reading it. Though she strayed far from actually wanting to sleep, she took in recognition that she should. She drifted hesitantly from her computer like she had just told a dog to stay. The bed enveloped her in warmth and she smacked into the mattress. A spell of sleep casted upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya tore her eyes into Marinettes zombie esque face. 

"Girl, you look seriously dead." Her best friend said concerned 

She had been her best friend since the beginning of their Highschool careers. She knew the ins and outs of Marinettes. Which gave her somewhat of an excuse to be blunt when necessary. 

"I know... I got absolutely zero sleep last night." She yawned through her sentences 

Alya smiled with her typical gorgeous grin. Her teeth were perfectly straight all her life, which was something Marinette was always conservatively jealous of. Her fashion sense was definitely more laid back with typically a flannel and jeans but her face provided enough attitude and confidence that she could be wearing a garbage bag and everyone would clap. The ends of her hair were dyed a pumpkin-y orange that blended into her dark brown roots. Marinette had always considered dying her hair another color but she always chickened out before even scheduling the appointment.  
The two were sitting on a bench outside the school. Alya put her backpack on the concrete and took out some of her science homework to work on. They sat together in comfortable silence. That was something that Marinette loved to have, just the ability to have someone's presence without feeling obligated to start a conversation. She laid her head back on the bench and rested her eyes. The citrus autumn leaves falling out of view as she closed her eyelids.

"Hey guys!" someone broke the silence

Marinette opened her eyes and there stood her classmate, crush and now fanfiction fan Adrien Agreste. He had a hand on his neck awkwardly and his other hand brushed through his silky blonde hair. Suddenly she was self aware of her drugged state. Now alert to every single strand of her jet black hair that was out of place from its messily made pigtails. 

"Wassup Adrien!" Alya said looking up from her science homework

"Yeah, wassup!" Marinette cringed at herself knowing that she has never said 'Wassup' in her entire life

Adrien didn't seem to notice this and continued.

"Are you guys ready for the science test today?" 

"I feel like I'm pretty ready." Marinette's smile was so wide she could've tore a muscle

Alya began to rush putting her stuff back in her backpack and stood up quickly. Marinette wanted to get on her knees and beg her not to leave her. She knew what she was doing. 

"Actually, I totally forgot to ask Miss.Bustier about some of the chemistry homework!" She began to rush off 

"Alya, wait!" She started with outreached arms

"Sorry guys! My mom will kill me if I fail this test! Bye!" 

She stuttered and brought her arm back as if to stop her from abandoning her but she was too late. Now she was stuck a photo cheesing mess on this bench with the Adrien Agreste she grew to know and love.   
He looked towards where Alya went confused. 

"Well that was strange." He remarked

He then pointed to the now empty seat on the bench, asking permission to sit. She nodded furiously. They sat in a silence practically opposite of the type she just had with Alya. She felt ants of nervousness crawl all over her arms and legs. She fidgeted with her fingers and noticed the hairs on her arms were standing up. 

"Well you know Alya. She's a... busy girl." 

Adrien nodded in agreement. After a moment he moved himself to sit towards her. He zipped open his backpack and pulled out his science homework identical to Alyas. 

"You said you're ready for the test right? You think you could help me? I still get protons and neutrons mixed up." 

Marinette nodded and took the paper from him. She always struggled with feelings but logical problems were a breeze for her. As she began to explain the formula on how to calculate the number of protons, she could feel him staring at her. Feelings and science slowly began to meld together, creating a new kind of chemistry she never understood. She fought herself for focus on the problem but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was staring into his dark green eyes that held the power of distraction.   
As she continued to explain, out of the corner of her eye his arm slowly came towards her tired face. His hand brushed gently against her cheek and she paused her lesson to stare at him. Her vulnerability was as clear as day as he lightly reached the back of her neck. But the moment broke as he pulled away with a small red leaf in his hand. 

"Sorry, you had a leaf in your hair and it was distracting." 

As let down as she was, she nodded cheerfully. Her cheeks blushed with a tinge of red equivalent to a fire truck.   
In her mind, the sirens were slowly coming to a halt to get her pounding heart to reduce its speed. She felt embarrassment slowly creep behind her for a sneak attack. 

"Thank you" She replied screaming on the inside 

The first bell rang and they rushed to collect their belongings. They swiftly made it to first period before the tardy bell and something becomes apparent the moment they walk in. Someone is sitting in Marinettes usual seat and she can't help but become furious the minute she realizes who it is. 

Lila Rossi

'You've got to be kidding me.' She thinks to herself. Lila Rossi was filed in Marinettes head as a pathological liar. The girl fulfilled one of her biggest pet peeves, lying. She didn't understand how it could make someone feel successful or fulfilled especially since she had to do it everyday as Ladybug. The public knew her as this amazing superhero that could solve any problem but she recognized herself as the far opposite. Ladybug was a whole other being, especially when comparing herself to her counterpart.   
Lying poisoned her from within, killing not only her confidence but her mental health.   
She was her own pet peeve.  
Marinette tried to remain nonchalant as she made her way to her desk. 

"Hey Lila. Welcome back. You're uh... sitting in my seat." She said wishing she had her Ladybug confidence back

Lila sat still, writing in her notebook unbothered. As if she never even heard her but there was a silver gleam in the corner of her eye that said otherwise. 

"Excuse me." She raised her voice in both annoyance and volume

Then she finally looked up at her with an innocent begging face. 

"Oh sorry, Marinette! I didn't hear you. Remember I'm deaf in one ear!" 

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had known Lila since middle school, and she had never mentioned any sort of hearing handicap. Her face was more punchable than ever, with her pixie nose that stood upright on her olive toned face. She had a haircut resembling a vixens with bangs and small tails in the front that contrasted with her long train of dark red hair.   
She held her ear out again waiting to hear what she's already heard. Every move was an annoyance towards Marinette. 

"I said, you're sitting in my seat." 

Lila gasped dramatically as if unearthing a fatal secret. 

"Sorry I'll move." 

She suddenly felt relieved. Maybe Lila had changed. Maybe the annoyance was just imaginary tension in her brain. At least that's what she thought until a leg stuck out to trip her while she was walking to enter her seat. Her face ate carpet with a yelp and when she looked up, there was Lila smiling devilishly at her. In her head, a multitude of comebacks and scenarios were considered. Including one universe where she told Lila to slurp shit and die. 

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay Marinette?" 

Her acting was horrible 

The sound of footsteps tore her attention away from Lila. She looked up to her left and there was Adrien holding a hand out. When she grabbed onto it a shock of electricity sent through her. His firm grasp pulled her up easily and his face molded with concern. 

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" He said

"Wha-?" She stated before putting her finger up to her nose

Great, a nose bleed. 

"I can take you to the nurse." He said 

'Oh it'd be a dream' she thought to herself. She followed him to the front of the class where he tossed her a tissue box. She failed to catch it and went down to the floor to grab it. Her left hand covered her nose to the best of its ability but some stray drops of blood still stained the carpet. After a couple seconds of awkward tissue shoving, she took in how embarrassing she looked. Not only were her eye bags heavier than Prada but she had wads of tissue shoved into one of her nostrils.   
As they walked down the hall, Adrien attempted to make light conversation. He made sure that she was okay along the way. He seemed to be genuinely worried. Once they reached the nurses office, he took a pause at the door.

"Are you good? You don't look okay." 

'Gee thanks. What every girl wants to hear from their crush'   
She went with a nod instead of her original reply. 

"Yeah. Just not having a very good day." 

"Well..." He rubbed his palm against the back of his neck "I hope your day gets better."

"Thanks..."

The uncomfortable silence returns and begins to eat at the both of them. Marinette still bloody tissue filled, wanted to get out of his sight as soon as possible. She awkwardly waved goodbye and sped walked into the nurses office.


	4. Chapter 4

Right after school was band practice which helped fill the empty time slots in Marinettes schedule after putting Ladybug to rest. She was always rushing to make new costumes and album cover concepts. It almost replaced the same adrenaline she had yo-yoing across the city of Paris.   
Almost.   
Kitty Section was a rock band made up of a couple of Marienettes classmates.   
There was Rose Lavillant, who sang lead vocals. Though she's the smallest member of the group, her stage presence and voice fashioned her the largest person in the room.  
Next to Rose was Juleka Couffaine, her girlfriend. She played a killer bass that transformed the tone of every song. She was always the shy one of the pair, but when she grasped the stage, she turned into a completely different person. Constantly thrashing and head banging like a possessed horror movie character.   
There's Ivan Bruel on the drums. His big blocky figure just screamed "I'm a drum player. I hit things". Yet in actuality, he was a gentle giant. He cried at Disney movies and he wouldn't hurt a fly. 

Then there was Luka. 

He was the lead guitarist, and Julekas brother. Marinettes personal favorite. Every time she saw him, it took her back to their first meeting. 

"Hey Jules, do you have any paper?" She asked during the first band practice

Juleka swiped her purple streaked hair out of her eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah. There's some downstairs on the desk." 

Marinette made her way down into the basement of the boat house. The closer she got towards the bottom of the narrow stairs, she began to hear a tune. It was a fast paced romantic rock that urged her to go forward. When she reached the bottom, she peaked around the corner of the stairs hall. He was sat on a pool table. The end of his guitar rested on his left thigh while his other leg was knee up in a fetal like position. The ends of his hair was dyed an electric blue and paralleled his sisters.   
She stayed in her place and peeked around the corner. A new kind of jumpy nervousness flowed through her nervous system. Suddenly, his fingers stopped in its place and he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hi."

His voice was like a cool summers day. 

"Hi."

Marinette's feelings towards him were always confusing. She always found him extremely attractive with his rough jawline and hypnotizing blue eyes but her heart strings always pulled towards Adrien. Yet, Lukas personality always charmed her to daydream about him. Why did everything have to be so jumbled?  
She arrived at the Couffaines humble boat house 10 minutes late, per usual. Fortunately band practice hadn't started since she could hear them talking on deck. 

"Hello!" She yelled to get their attention

"Marinette!" Luka exclaimed excitedly 

Since he went to a different school, he didn't get to see her as much as the other members were able to. Which just made every reunite so much sweeter. He rushed over the dock bridge and wrapped his muscled arms around her petite body. The denim on his jacket brushed against her. His cologne provided comfort and familiarity. 

"How have you been?"

The way that he was holding her may have seemed romantic to most but Marinette was so used to being around him, she didn't notice. 

"Mm... tired." She replied

He stood back and ruffled her hair playfully.

"I can tell." 

She gave him a no teeth smile and the two walked on deck to meet up with the others. The gang seemed overjoyed with 'finally shes here!' Which was new for Marinette. Typically they would have already started, Luka would pause to say hi and she would work on whatever she was given. But weirdly today, they waited. 

"We wanted to wait for you to show up before we played this first song!" Rose announced excitedly picking up her microphone 

The band had already set up and Juleka and Ivan were set and ready behind their instruments. Luka broke from Marinette and picked up his black electric. She sat down on a foldable chair, somewhat confused. Then Luka, grabbed a second microphone which was unusual. He had never sang for the band or just in general. He cleared his throat as he set it on the mic stand.

"This is our new song, title in progress, but I'd like to call it 'Marinette'." 

A rose bouquet of blush began to rise in her cheeks. They started and it began fast paced but beautifully crashed in tempo at the first verse. 

I don't know who I am without you  
I don't know where to go  
For I need guidance from your eyes   
You have my heart strings in tow

Was this... a love song? She gulped and as she listened harder, the meaning of the lyrics became clear. It wasn't hard to decipher. The instrumental began to build as it got closer to the chorus. Finally the song reached its climax and it's lyrics made Marienette smile ear to ear. 

Ma-ma-Marinette  
Oh you're oh so shy   
I can't help but fall in love  
Ma-ma-Marinette  
Oh you're oh so shy  
Just hope you fall in love

It took her back for its reference reminded her once again of when they first met.

~  
"Hi." 

He slowly began to smile. 

"You here for band practice?" He questioned

Marinette nodded, still somewhat hiding behind the corner. 

"I'm Luka... whats your name?" 

He rested his guitar against the pool table and dangled his legs along the side. She uncertainly walked towards him.

"Ma- ma-Marinette." She accidentally stuttered 

He chuckled and it relaxed her. Though intense, he gave off a chill vibe.

"Hi ma-ma-Marinette. You're not much of a talker, are you?" 

~

As the song came to a close, she sat there in awe. She began to clap excitedly. 

"Oh my goodness guys! Was that for me?" 

Luka smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"No, it was for Ivan over here." He joked

Ivan hit a "da dum tssssss" which made Marinette giggle uncontrollably.   
Luka walked off stage towards the girls chair. He brushed his blue tinted hair out of his eyes. His hue matching eyes caught the sunlight perfectly to where she could see her antsy reflection. He strummed a couple differentiating chords, maybe out of nervousness. 

"Marinette, you're one of the most amazing girls I've ever met and... I'd love to take you out on a date." 

And.... blank.   
She had no idea what to say. The second he asked, her first thought was   
'what about Adrien?'   
Was that a sign? Or was she just fantasizing about something that would never come true? She wanted to say yes but something inside her was screaming for the original boy.   
Feelings. Sucked.   
Everything was so confusing and mushy. She had the urge to just run and hide from the situation. Maybe move to another country and change her name.

"Luka... I... I..." She grew more unsure as the sentence drew on

He frowned a little bit but then transformed it into a polite smile.

"It's okay, you can think about it. Just lemme know... okay?" 

"Okay... thank you." She nodded appreciatively 

She was pulled in for another hug and the guilt started to eat at her. Like a virus killing her from within. She could see the discomfort and discontent on Lukas face. Her stomach boiled with feelings of culpability building. 

I should've said yes. I should've said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tikki... what do I do?"

She laid on the floor staring at the blank ceiling, moaning. Now that she had lost the soul purpose of becoming Ladybug, Tikki served as her friend more than anything. The kwami's original master, Master Fu, let Marinette keep the magic earrings... just in case.   
The bug fluttered over the girls face. 

"Well, you seem to really like Luka! Why don't you try a date?" 

"But... but... what if I mess things up? What if he realizes he doesn't wanna be with me? Then that'll ruin our awesome friendship! And what about Adrien?" 

The bug looked at her disappointingly. Then a little 'ping!' went off on the computer. An email notification.  
She took her wet but drying hair off the floor and sat in her pink office chair. As much as she loved the color pink, she had to admit that it was a bit kiddish for her liking. With its glitter and Hello Kitty decorated handles.  
She shook her mouse to locate where the corresponding arrow was and clicked the little letter icon. The blue light from the computer screen sucking into her eyes.   
One new message. 

From: Thomas.Astruc@MateMail. com  
To: MiracleBug@MateMail. com

Dear MiracleBug, 

Greetings! I'm Thomas Astruc, director of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Animated Film, and I recently read your publication of The Red Herring on ZappPad (after Adrien Agreste's recommendation). You truly are an outstanding writer and millions of fans agree.   
I want to offer you a movie deal. Adrien Agreste would play himself and we would have open auditions for those wanting to play Ladybug. You would receive a part of the profits and you would receive the ability to see your written work on the big screen. We already have a producer who is willing to back the project.  
Please write me back at Thomas.Astruc@MateMail   
to let me know if you're interested. 

Sincerely,   
Thomas Astruc 

Her jaw dropped to the floor. This had to be some sort of joke or something. Sure she worked hard on that fanfic but she didn't believe it was MOVIE worthy ...Was it? 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." 

Tikki zoomed towards the computer, almost hitting it in the process. She began reading it for the first time while Marinette began for the millionth. 

"What do I say? I should reject him.... right?" She turned to her bug for advice

"I don't know Marinette. I think this is a great opportunity for you! But also you must risk Adrien figuring out that you're MiracleBug or Ladybug!" 

Marinette let out a frustrated groan and put her hands on her face. Ding! She looked down at her phone in her lap. One new text message from Luka.   
Another groan escaped her and tears threatened to fall.   
I just need a big pause button! Everything is happening all at once! I can't handle this...  
But before she could cry, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't break down, she had too many responsibilities to uphold. Especially with the Moth Akuma still missing. She looked over to the empty charm case. Inside it used to be the very same broach that Hawk Moth used. After the final battle against him, they searched the entirety of Paris for it. But alas it vanished and still remained missing to the common day.   
Ladybug wouldn't do this. Whenever she was at a breaking point, reminding herself what Ladybug would do kept her in shape. Her counterpart was the opposite of her. She was confident, flirty, witty, and strong. She even considered her more beautiful. Ladybug wouldn't cry, she would brave through it.  
She opened the text message 

Luka: Hey Mari, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable today... If you don't wanna go on that date, you really don't have to

Marienette yelped and almost dropped her phone. 

Marinette: No no! Don't be sorry! 

Time was ticking. Even though she knew Luka would wait for her, she didn't want to leave him hanging. She didn't want to ditch him. But also she didn't know what to say. If she worked on The Red Herring film, there was a possibility of being able to be with Adrien but also the possibility of him finding out who she was and rejecting her.   
Before she could text him back, he beat her to the depressing punch. 

Luka: I heard you might like someone else... Just know, I'll wait for you. 

Now how on earth was she supposed to reply to THAT!   
Thank you? I'm sorry? The ellipses really made it so much harder for Marinette to figure out what to say. The typing on the phone hot iron branded her heart with the word 'guilt'. Then there was a little floating ellipses that indicated that he was still typing. But after a minute, they disappeared showing Lukas resignation of conversation.   
Marinette stood up and began stomping towards the door. She thrashed her phone on her salmon colored bed sheets, her face flushed with frustration. Tikki quickly scurried over to her, worried. 

"Where are you going?"

"I need a break, Tikki. I really do. I'm going to Alyas." 

"But wait-!"

But she slammed the door on her letting her know that she was unwelcome. She hurried downstairs where her parents were watching TV in the living room. Some sort of comedy playing but she was too busy rushing to take note. Mrs.Dupain Chang turned concerned from her daughters stomping. She was a plump asian woman who looked like a shorter rotund version of her daughter. Sitting next to her was her husband who was a sturdily built white man with a defining grey moustache.

"Marinette, would you like to watch tv with us?" Mrs.Dupain Chang asked

"No. I'm going to Alya's place." She said bluntly on her way to the door

"Oh okay... uh... be back by 8." Her mom replied awkwardly 

On the way to Alya's, she looked around the scenic route of Paris's streets. She tried to let the sunshine and cool air make her feel better but the more air that enveloped her lungs, the more she felt like she was about to vomit. Had she even eaten more than half a croissant for breakfast oday? She couldn't remember. She tried to focus on the fall leaves delicately floating down one by one. It was an aesthetic sight, one that typical Marinette would take pictures of and let be inspirational for future designs. But today, she was too exhausted and stressed to be bothered with insignificant facets of life itself. 

Alya lived only two blocks away so it was a fairly quick walk. She reached her door and knocked frantically. The world getting colder and grey-er every second she stood on the doorstep.   
Finally after an eternity, her best friend creaked the door open to where only a fraction of her face was peeking through. 

"Oh! Uh... Hey Marinette... Now is really not a good time to come over. Like at all." 

Marinette could feel an invisible punch in her chest. She wasn't wanted. 

"Alya... I really need your help please. Luka asked me out I really really want to say yes! But then there's Adrien and I just got offered something that may change everything. And I just.... I just..." 

She could feel herself start to break down. Like a machine running out of oil. But she powered through, she can't break down now. The little fuel she has left needs to be used for better than a rough day or two.   
Alya ambivalently shut the door behind her and walked out to her friend in her time of need. She embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly. 

"It's okay! Marinette just take a deep breath. You don't have to answer anything right now, girl. Give yourself a couple days to think about it!" 

"But Luka deserves an answer doesnt he?" 

The comforter of the two pulled away from the comforted. She gripped her shoulders and tried to shake any form of logical sense into her.

"Now I'm sure that boy can wait."

Well he technically did say she would. 

"Yeah... okay. Sorry to bother you Alya. I'm such a weirdo." 

"Don't worry! It's all good hon. Now go home and get some rest. Drink some water." 

Marinette nodded slowly and began forcing her body to move from the steps. One by one the steps felt like she was entering eternal damnation. But she felt somewhat better. She felt better for postponing the inevitable. 

LUKAS POV  
Alya slowly closed the door and there sat Luka sitting on the black leather couch. It matched the aesthetic of his dampened spirits. He found it very nice but not as comfy as his basements sinking couch. 

"Is she gone?" He asked 

"Yeah don't worry. She's not coming back."


	6. Chapter 6

LUKAS POV

Luka sat on the couch sullenly. He put a hand over his eyes and rested the back of his head on the arm of the couch. The darkness welcomed him with a pleasure he never thought overwhelming murk could have. He dragged his hand down his face like there was an anchor attached firmly at his wrist. 

“Thank you, Alya. I know she already feels guilty. I really don’t need her to see me like this.” He said 

He knew Marinette almost as well as Alya even though he had known her a shorter time period. He knew that she was going to be anxiety riddled and feeling guilty. In his head, he was just glad she never said sorry because she had no reason to apologize. That was something that he didn’t want Marinette to do anymore but he understood that he couldn’t change her bad habits. As conscious as he was on her individuality as a human, he felt an undefinable urge to correct her and help her love herself. 

“It’s all good. You need anything, man?”

Luka shook his head slightly causing his bangs to shift. He realized that he needed a redye soon. 

“No I’m okay. I’m sorry about all this, Alya.” He said realizing he was going through a hypocritical apology crisis

Alya walked past him and went into the kitchen connected to the small entrance room. The sound of ice clinking in plastic cups filled the rooms only to be muffled by water. The blue haired boy waited patiently and rubbed his hands nervously, creating a smear of black ink from a seemingly pathetic song lyric idea. 

I want them to believe I’m fine like water   
When really I’m naturally anxious   
And drowning

He rubbed the idea completely off his skin.   
After a moment, she came back with two glasses of water and they clinked as they hit the glass coffee table in front of him. 

“Drink up.” 

He shook his head stubbornly.

“I’m fine, Alya. Really. I don’t need it.” 

She landed a hand on her hip and slid it to the side. A raised eyebrow exampling her intimidating reply. He quickly grabbed the cup of water, not because he was scared but because he was reminded of Alyas good judgement. But he didn’t drink from it and he wouldn’t even if it was the last cup of water on earth. His incredibly strong will was not a common occurrence. It only seemed to appear when he was having a rough day, which was also a rarity as he did his best to roll with the punches and go with the flow. 

“This is why you always talk to the girls best friend BEFORE you ask her out. I would’ve told you about her crush on Adrien if I knew you liked her.” 

This didn’t seem to make him feel any better. One half of him screamed to be fine with Marinettes decision making while the other half was laying in bed crying.

“Look, Alya, I thought I was pretty obvious. I mean, I flirted with her and I thought I was smooth. But she didn’t even consider going out with me till today.” He ranted 

He considered all the times he teased her and ruffled her hair. Or when he would show Marinette how to play guitar. She had a habit of not pushing hard enough on the strings which administered Luka a great excuse to put his hands on hers. He constantly complimented her and made sure she knew how amazing she was. Even before organizing his feelings, he knew she was special. 

“Clearly you’ve underestimated how absolutely oblivious my best friend really is.” She said sitting down

They sat in silence and he put the cup back down as it served no value to him. 

“All we can do now is wait.” She gave the dull news

“Well how long will it take?” 

Alya gave a pathetic pitying laugh. 

“Please Luka. You know her as well as me. This may take until she dies.” 

Luka flashed a sarcastic smile to her and proceeded to droop down in his seat. 

MARINETTES POV

Marinette arrived back home at sunset and was not looking forward to her conversation with Tikki. She dragged in, past the bottom floor bakery, up the stairs and into her attic bedroom. When she arrived at her bedroom, she closed the door softly and in the middle of the room floating Tikki, angrily crossing her little arms across her chest. 

“Uhhh… heyyyyy… Tikki.” She started awkwardly 

“Why don’t you just put me away?” She asked

She looked at the compact velvet box in the corner of her desk and back at the Kwami.

“Well, what if I need to turn into Ladybug in case of an emergency?” 

The bug rolled her eyes. 

“You need to let go Marinette. It’s been almost a year since Hawk Moths capture and you haven’t had to transform since.”

Marinette paused in place. It was true. Tikki was just calling her out on what she had been procrastinating facing. Without Ladybug, she was nothing. She was left with just the shell of a girl who can’t make basic decisions and regrets most of her choices. Ladybug was who she wanted to be, and for 2 years she got to become it. But now that it was almost time to retire Ladybug, she didn’t want to let go. She wanted to cling onto the suit for dear life and never drop it.   
She looked at the bug and their blue eyes interwebbed with understanding. And when Marinette gave one last pleading look,

“Let go, Marinette.” 

She begrudgingly slumped towards the desk and held onto the box, anxiously rubbing the sides with her thumb feeling the soft texture of the fabric. Her hand reluctantly brought itself to her ear and she began to unclip her left earring. As she began to take off the right one, she could see Tikki wave in the corner of her eye and it almost stopped her path completely. But she carried on, and as she placed the last earring in the box, Tikki warped her way into the earrings palace. She quickly slammed the box shut and put it on the desk with one hand, the other covered her mouth as she stifled the beginning of a cry.


	7. Chapter 7

To: Thomas.Astruc@MateMail. Com  
From: MiracleBug@MateMail. Com

Dear Mr. Astruc, 

This is truly amazing news! Thank you so much for even taking the time to read my little fanfiction. I have only one condition. You must keep my identity a secret. Meaning that my name in the credits must be put as MiracleBug. I look forward to working with you. Let me know more information. 

Kindest regards,  
MiracleBug

Does kindest regards sound weird?

She was sat once again at her office chair. She felt obligated to add more but there was so much running through her mind that she imagined if she tried to put everything, she’d be giving him a novels worth of explanation. Impulsively, she moved the mouse to hover over the little pink envelope icon. 

“Im really doing this.” She said to herself

It had been 5 days since she put Tikki away but the habit of talking to her never left. There were still moments of near fatal temptation, where she would perch on her bed and stare at the miraculous box on the high shelf. Every now and then she would fidget carelessly with the box, running her fingers over its velvet sides and carved in chinese symbols. She carried it in her backpack 24/7. It gave her a sense of security when she felt as if she was straying amongst the edge. Especially on public transport where she felt that anything could happen. It was her safety blanket. 

Click. Sent. Done. 

A relieved breath escaped from the grit of her teeth. She immediately grasped her phone and began scrolling through her contacts list. She paused at Lukas contact profile and looked at his picture. It was him testing out the different types of filters on Marinette's phone and he had landed on a flower crown filter. She smiled at the memory and scrolled past it absentmindedly. Once it landed on Alyas profile, she pressed the sky blue call button and the dull ringing of the processing began. 

“Hey girl!” She initiated

“I did it.” 

She could hear a telephoned gasp and squeal on the other end. Alya was the only person she could trust with any information, especially that of the fanfiction and movie deal. The only secret she kept from her was Ladybug, and it was the hardest possible one to keep. 

“This is gonna be awesome for you! Your fanfiction is turning into a full fledged movie! I mean, that’s so freaking cool!”

Marinette still had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. She was given the opportunity to work closely with Adrien but she recognized that her skill in keeping secrets was low bar. 

“I know! But I’m still nervous… wouldn't it be weird if he found out that I was Miracle Bug? I mean… to find out that one of your friends wrote a fanfic about you. That would be so... freaky.” 

She could practically hear Alya nonchalantly shrug. 

“I don’t know but I'm sure you’ll be fine. You said you were going to remain anonymous in the email right?” 

She nodded, forgetting that she can’t see her through the phone.

“Yeah. But still-.”

“Stop stop stop. Don’t you dare overthink this. You are doing this to find something to do and to earn serious cash. You have been hella depressed for the past couple months and you need something to work on.” 

Marinette stopped in her tracks, she hadn’t realized that she was pacing back and forth. She began to question herself in her anxious habits. 

“Have I really been depressed?” She asked slowly

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. 

“To be honest girl, yeah. You haven’t been hanging out with everyone, you stay in your room all the time and you just always seem so… exhausted.” 

“Oh…” there was nothing else she could say 

Alya began to try to go back and make the conversation glass half full. 

“But I’m sure this project will bring you back! And just know that I’m your bestie! You can come to me for anything… okay?” She reassured

“Okay.” She said agreeing 

There was another second of silence that ate Marinette from within.

“I actually have to go, Ninos taking me out.” Alya finally responded 

“Oh yeah… see ya.” 

“By-.” 

She pressed the red hang up button and almost concurrently a pinged notification from her computer cleared the air. She walked towards the computer and opened the notification. 

From: Thomas.Astruc@MateMail  
To: MiracleBug@MateMail

Dear MiracleBug,

Why don’t we have a meeting? We could meet up and discuss details in person. I know you don’t intend to be completely anonymous from the set as you have to work on it somehow. How about Port Diner, at 6? Is that okay with you? Let me know.

Sincerely,  
Thomas Astruc 

~

She walked into the 60’s themed diner, thankful she was wearing a wool sweater as the cold air mixed with the air conditioning made the air around her chilly. The smell of hash browns and hot cakes wafted through the air making Marinette practically drool.  
A hand raised in the distance and there sat Thomas Astruc. He was a bigger man with a full beard and in front of him was a cup of coffee, equivalent to the size of his head.  
She made her way towards him, every footstep another inch her heart clawed up her throat. Her identity was revealed to someone not over the phone. She stopped at the chair opposed from him. 

“Hi.” She fidgeted with her pink gloves nervously “I’m MiracleBug.” 

Mr.Astruc stood up from his chair and smiled a welcoming grin. He extended his arm out for a hand shake and she took it awkwardly. They both sat down simultaneously and she tried to make herself comfortable but she could feel bullets of sweat race down her forehead. Sweat began to seep through her gloves.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! And if you don’t mind me asking, your real name is…?” He asked pouring some sugar into his coffee 

He gave off such a nice welcoming energy that it backed off her nerves. 

“Marinette.” 

“Well, it is nice to finally meet you.”

He smiled, almost knowing that she was extremely skittish, and pushed a full glass of water towards her. She nodded and accepted it gratefully. And as she began to gulp the glass down to ease her tight throat, a waiter stepped next to Marinette's chair. A white dress shirt tucked into black khakis appeared in her peripheral. 

“Oh hey, Marinette!” A familiar voice came from the waiter.

She knew who the voice belonged to almost instantly and when she looked up and saw emerald green eyes staring back at her, her guesses were confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

The last thing she saw were his sage eyes before she began to choke and cough up water onto the table. Her throat and nose began to burn with inflammation fire. Thomas stood up incredibly concerned. 

“Oh god! Are you okay?” Adrien exclaimed patting Marinette’s back in an attempt to help

She looked up at him with a blood flushed face and squinted teary eyes; she gave a pathetic thumbs up as a response. She patted her throat and sat back up trying to have her posture make up for the embarrassment that had unfolded in front of him. 

“Oh god! Hi, Adrien.” She exhausted out 

He set the water pitcher onto the table and rested his hand on Marinette's sweatered shoulder.

“I’ll go grab some napkins.” Mr.Astruc announced before going towards the soda counter. 

She put her head in her hands embarrassed. 

“Oh god why am I like this?” She asked not directing to anyone

He stood there silently waiting for Mr.Astruc to come back and the girl prayed for the silence to be over. She just wanted to go home. Right when she thought she would be able to spend shameless time with Adrien, she had made a fool out of herself… again. 

“Do you need a change of clothes? I have some extra clothes of mine in the back.” He offered

She sat staring at him, unsure of what to answer. She looked down and realized that her clothes were a lot wetter than she imagined. The front of her sweater was dripping and it looked like she peed her jeans. Adrien smiled his star quality beam and put out his hand like a gentleman. Marinette gazed at his delicate fingertips and gratefully took his into her own. He pulled her up and began to lead her past the soda bar and into the kitchen.   
The instant she walked in, a blast of warmth hit her and she had just realized how cold she was being drenched in water. The smell of scrambling eggs and the sound of scraping frying pans filled the atmosphere. They walked past chefs in basic dress shirts and aprons; Marinette stared at her feet stepping on the black and white checkered tile.   
They entered a back room and it was covered wall to wall with blue lockers. It was a lot muskier than the rest of the diner and it’s grey walls were stone instead of the nice wallpapered covered dimensions in the dining area.   
He went to a locker in the middle and began imputing his code. Meanwhile, Marinette stood at the doorway, smiling like an idiot. He quickly grabbed a cotton white shirt and some jeans and turned back around towards her.

“I don’t know if these will fit you but you can try them on.”

He tossed the pile of clothes to her and they were obviously going to be oversized on her. Not because he was big (they were both fairly petite) but because he was so tall.   
She caught them and nodded towards Adrien before exiting to find the bathroom.   
She walked into the restroom to get quickly undressed. And as she put his shirt over her small frame, the smell of his cologne enveloped her. It was sweet and extremely strong, instinctively reminding her of summer. She put on the black sweatpants and they sagged in numerous areas but they were beyond comfortable. Marinette brushed through her hair with her fingers and smiled. Here she was, standing in Adrien Agreste's clothes. Though she never thought she’d live to see the day.  
When she walked out, he was there looking at her and leaning against the wall. He looked almost excited to see her in his clothes which surprised her. Why would he enjoy the sight of her wearing his t shirt? 

“I know it’s probably not up to your standards since you design and stuff but it’s all I had on short notice.” He said

She smiled back at him unconsciously. 

“Trust me, it’s a lot better than freezing to death. It’s only October and it’s already winter weather… anyways, thank you.” she rambled a bit, mentally slapping herself to get a grip

He nodded and started to lead her back to the table. The kitchens warmth, warming her once more before exiting and sitting down. Mr.Thomas Astruc was sitting patiently at the table and when he noticed the two, he grinned and waved them over. The table now dried off.

“Well, Marinette! You seem to have already befriended our star Adrien.” He said

She sat down and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly meanwhile Adrien began to refill her empty glass.   
‘Just what I need. More water.’ Marinette thought. 

“Actually Mr.Astruc, we’re already friends. See, I go to school with Adrien.” 

“Perfect! Then it’ll be great working with the two of you! Now Adrien, we don’t want to hold you up too long. I’ll give you my order now.” 

Marinette stared at the menu as the director before her started ordering. In her head, she was just confused why Adrien even had a part time job. He was more than wealthy enough to be able to never have to work. His family was so prestigious and famous to a world wide point. Hell, he was on almost every magazine cover and billboard in Paris. Why was he working at The Port Diner? 

“Marinette, what would you like?” He asked her

She squeezed her eyes and shook her head to take herself out of thinking mode. Ending up choosing a random entree that she was probably never going to be able to finish. Her petite frame wasn’t because of natural genetics, as a child she was awfully plump. But after puberty, her appetite seemed to downright disappear. Which everyone, even herself, found strange as all her friends would complain about their cravings at sleepovers. Meanwhile Marinette wouldn't be able to eat more than one pizza slice.   
Adrien collected their menus and walked away from the table. The director looked and her and said

“So you’re wanting to remain anonymous huh?”


	9. FANFICTION TRAILER IS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but here’s a silly little trailer I made for this!

Heres a fanfiction trailer I made for This!   
https://youtu.be/QI2TtrtUpsU


	10. Chapter 10

Production started a week later with a photo shoot, where Marinette would be meeting who was selected to play Ladybug.  
She awoke that morning to her phones monotonous ringing and when she groggily picked it up, Alyas contact photo staring back at her. She pressed the phone against her ear and selected the green answer button.

“Uhm… hello?” 

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT UP?”

Her screeching voice rung into Marinette's ear and she pulled the phone away from her face startled. 

“Good morning to you too, Alya.” She murmured slamming her face into her pillow

Alyas love filled laugh could be heard on the other side. It was always hard to stay mad at her. She was too charming for her own good. 

“Get ready please. I’m picking you up in 30 minutes, you can do your makeup in the car.” She said before hanging up

She had completely forgotten about the carpool system they had created. But it didn’t matter now, she had to get ready.   
Normally, she would have Tikki help her choose an outfit but instead she looked longingly at the box on the shelf. Before even getting dressed, she grabbed the box and shoved it in her purse without hesitation.   
She revealed her closet and wondered over her options. Trying to make a decision was hard for she had never done anything like this. Was this business casual? Was this formal? She knew she had to look somewhat professional but the anxiety of showing up and seeming not knowledged enough began to thrash her brain. As she went through the hangers, she laid her eyes on a dark red romper. It was practically autonomous that she grabbed it and decided. The next hanger perfectly presented a tan cardigan. She took that too.   
When she finished putting it on, she checked the mirror. Once again, she was too skinny. But at least the outfit looked fine.   
Quick glance at the clock and… 20 minutes until Alya picked her up. Fuck. She still had to do her hair and pack and do what makeup she could. She rushed into the bathroom and fixed her hair into two little mouse buns. Their imperfectness bugged her deeply but she had no time. Perfectionism and control were flaws she continually tried to work on. Her purse quickly became filled with cosmetics and readying materials. A loud car horn honked outside her window and she instantly knew it was Alya. She quickly crammed some more lipstick into her bag before dashing down the stairs.

“Bye mom! Bye dad!” 

And before her parents could get a word in, she was out the door and into Alyas little VW Bug. Her best friend truthfully looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing. Isn’t that just a little… nonchalant for a movie production?” 

Marinettes insecurity grew and her uncomfortableness sunk into the chair and clawed at her thighs. 

“Well… I… uh…” she stuttered 

She thought she looked at least somewhat decent but Alyas look said otherwise. 

“It’s cute. You’re gonna rock this, girl.” She said seeming to try and take back her comment

She nodded back and watched as she shifted the gear to put the car in reverse. Growing up, Marinette had always looked forward to driving. But once she turned 15, she froze behind the wheel. She let her anxieties take over and couldn’t even reverse out of the driveway without freaking out.   
The two drove in silence for a minute until she took out her phone and connected it to the car via aux. She looked through her song selection and chose one she knew Alya would enjoy. The second the song started, she recognized it and turned up the stereo. Marinette chuckled at Alya belting out the tune because though pretty, she couldn’t sing a damn note.   
She did her makeup somewhat well for being in the car. With a bold dark lip and heavy eyeliner. It was an unusually dark look for her but her friend insisted that it made the look more executive.   
Once they reached the production company gates, the jitters crawling through her increased to a boiling point. She was doing this. Her very own fanfiction was about to turn into a feature film. It was never really a dream of hers but she still couldn’t believe it was coming to reality. The whole fanfiction was just a fun project and she never thought anything would come of it. And now that it has, she wasn’t sure if it was a dream that SHOULD'VE came true. If there was a wish god out there, she prayed it would let her use her dream come true on a different idea.

“Good luck, girlfriend!” Alya cheered 

When she exited the vehicle, Alya honked her horn at her knowingly obnoxious. 

“I LOVE YOU!”

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. She then hit her with the unladylike finger and started walking through the gates.   
She signed in with the lady on the inside of the gate and was given directions towards Mr.Astrucs office. The entire building intimidated her with a force she never imagined a building could have.   
“Here we go.”

ADRIENS POV

Mr.Astruc said something into his walkie talkie. Adrien stood against the wall, in front of him the set of a previous movie. Lila stood next to him and she creeped her hand up to his shoulder, creating an uncomfortable energy between the two. He tried to shake it off naturally but she had an iron grip. Luckily, Mr.Astruc walked towards the two to announce something, giving Adrien an excuse to violently shove her hand off him. 

“Are you guys ready to meet Miracle Bug?”


End file.
